Problem: Xanthia buys hot dogs that come in packages of six, and she buys hot dog buns that come in packages of eight. What is the smallest number of hot dog packages she can buy in order to be able to buy an equal number of hot dogs and hot dog buns?
Answer: To solve this problem, we first find the least common multiple (LCM) of 6 and 8. $6=2\cdot3$ and $8=2^3$, so their LCM is $2^3\cdot3=24$. Therefore, Xanthia can buy $24\div6=\boxed{4}$ hot dog packages and $24\div8=3$ hot dog bun packages to have an equal number of hot dogs and hot dog buns.